Harry Potter y la orden del dragon imperial
by Sheon-Potter
Summary: Harry se entera de que Dumbledore y su llamado mejor amigo le mienten para colmo el ahora debe enfrentar tres enemigos Voldemort Dumbledore y el ministerio quienes se enteran que es heredero de ocho casas de gran influencia y lo quere controlar Harry poderoso e independiente Harry & Harem por normas de rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener**

** me tarde un poco pero aqui esta no estoy avandonando mi otra historia este es solo el capitulo piloto diganme que les parese**

Capitulo 1: verano y planes de venganza

Era una tarde calurosa de verano mientras todos se refugiaban del calor en sus casas un chico de cabello negro azabache y unos intensos ojos verdes que no aparentaba más de 16 años estaba en el jardín del numero 4 de Privet Drive pero este chico no era como todos los demás. Este chico era un mago y no uno cualquiera era el único mago en el mundo que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina pero este chico no era feliz estaba deprimido había visto a su padrino morir a manos de su prima pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba lo que más le molestaba era que el director de su escuela y el que él creía como un abuelo y una especie de modelo a seguir le había estado escondiendo más cosas para empezar una profecía en la que se decía que o el tenia que matar a Voldemort o ser muerto por el pero luego en su sala común mientras buscaba a su llamado mejor amigo se entero de que no lo era en absoluto

- Flashback-

Harry estaba en camino a la sala común de Gryffindor buscando a Ron solo para detenerse al escuchar la voz del mencionado hablando con su hermana

-no puedo creer que ese maldito Potter casi provoca que nos maten y todo por ese maldito perro- escucho la voz de Ron

-yo tampoco pero pronto toda su fortuna será nuestra- dijo una voz de mujer que Harry reconoció como la de Ginny Weasley

-si yo ya no puedo esperar a que Potter sea entregado a tu sabes quién y lo mate para que luego Dumbledore tome el control del mundo mágico con nosotros a su lado- dijo Ron

-no te olvides de que debo casarme con ese asqueroso mestizo y quedar embarazada para tomar control de su dinero- dijo Ginny

Harry no queriendo escuchar más subió las escaleras solo para escuchar la voz de su amiga Hermione diciendo que estaba más que furiosa con el por caer en tal trampa y casi matarla

- final del Flashback-

Harry estaba planeando su venganza mientras esperaba a que Dobby un elfo domestico que siempre hacia todo por ayudarlo regresara de Gringotts con la respuesta a una carta que había mandado para pedir una cita con el gerente para hablar de sus sospechas de que le habían estado robando

Dobby regreso no mucho después con una carta de Gringotts

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Según lo escrito en su carta nos sorprende que usted no haya recibido las cartas con su estado de cuentas así que nos tomamos la libertad de mandarle un traslador que lo traerá al banco solo tómelo y mencione valor in sanguinem y aparecerá en el banco le recomiendo hacerlo lo más pronto posible_

_Atenta mente_

_Ragnok_

_Director del banco Gringotts y administrador de las cuentas Potter_

Harry inmediatamente tomo el traslador y murmuro la frase dicha y desapareció con dirección a Gringotts al llegar ya había dos duendes esperándolo no reconoció a ninguno por lo que supuso que eran guardias o que tenían rangos más elevados que los demás por lo que casi no se veían

-señor Potter por favor síganos el director lo verá inmediatamente- dijo Un duende

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta grande con el escudo del banco

-ah señor Potter entre y tome asiento por favor en un minuto lo atiendo- dijo el duende en la oficina

-bien señor Potter según su carta tiene sospechas de que le han estado robando por eso le pedimos a nuestros rompedores de maldiciones que empezaran a investigar firmas mágicas y a nuestros mejores contadores a realizar el conteo de sus bóvedas" dijo Ragnok

-así que yo tenía razón mi bóveda de confianza no es la única que tengo- dijo Harry

-así es señor Potter- dijo Ragnok –según el último recuento usted tiene tres bóvedas la de confianza la de la familia y una de máxima seguridad todas las cuales están siendo investigadas pero ahora dígame nunca ha recibido su estado de cuenta-

-no nunca he recibido ninguna carta de Gringotts, y por favor llámeme Harry- dijo Harry

-bien Harry y tu llámame Ragnok, ahora con los negocios nosotros cada mes desde que entraste a tu primer año ahora que dices que no las recibiste me parece que alguien posiblemente Dumbledore ah estado impidiendo que las recibas así que esperaremos a que termine el conteo y al investigación de firmas mágicas pero primero vamos a realizar un examen de sangre para ver si tan solo eres heredero de las familias Potter y Black o tienes más en ti de lo que parece así que por favor pínchate el dedo con la daga y deja caer tres gotas de sangre en cada pergamino- dijo Ragnok mientras sacaba una daga y dos pergaminos

Harry de pincho el dedo sin basilar ya que quería saber que más le han estado robando y escondiendo dejo caer tres gotas de sangre en cada pergamino al instante la herida se cerro y en los pergaminos empezaron a aparecer escrituras en cada uno esperaron a que terminara para empezar a leer Ragnok quedo muy sorprendido así que paso el primer pergamino a Harry que decía

_Títulos deudas votos y estatus del señor Harry James Potter_

_Nombre: Harry James Potter_

_Estatus de sangre: pura_

_Títulos:_

_Lord Potter (por parte de padre)_

_Lord __Peverell (por parte de padre)_

_Lord Gryffindor (por parte de padre)_

_Lord Slytherin (por parte de padre (conquista))_

_Lord Black (por parte de padrino)_

_Lord Hufflepuff (por parte de madre)_

_Lord Ravenclaw (por parte de madre)_

_Lord Emrys (por parte de madre)_

_Deudas:_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley (vida)_

_Arthur Weasley (vida)_

_Votos:_

_Compañeros del alma con:_

_Fleur Isabelle Delacour (Lady Potter)_

_Katie Bell (Lady Black)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (Lady Peverell)_

_Astoria Greengrass (Lady Emrys)_

_Daphne Greengrass (Lady Slytherin)_

_Luna Lovegood (Lady Ravenclaw)_

_Susan Bones (Lady Hufflepuff)_

_Hermione Jean Granger (Lady Gryffindor)_

Luego le pasaron el Segundo pergamino que decía

_Lista de habilidades del señor Harry James Potter_

_Metamorfomago prodigio en encantamientos (Ravenclaw (bloqueada))_

_Animago múltiple (Potter (bloqueada))_

_Prodigio en pociones parsel (Slytherin (98% bloqueada))_

_Prodigio en transformaciones habilidad en esgrima (Gryffindor (bloqueada))_

_Prodigio en herbologia habilidad en tiro con arco (Hufflepuff (bloqueada))_

_Magia sin varita (Emrys (bloqueada))_

_Habla bestia (Peverell (bloqueada))_

_Maestro en Astronomía runas antiguas (Black (bloqueada))_

-bueno Harry esto es interesante te puedo prometer que el que puso esos bloqueos en ti será castigado ahora quitaremos todos los bloqueos de ti y eliminaremos todo lo que pueda perjudicarte en la batalla final- dijo Ragnok

-Gracias Ragnok sin embargo sentí algo raro una especie de magia que no es mía procedente de mi cicatriz sabes lo que podía ser- dijo Harry

-tengo la idea puede ser un Horrocrux una de las peores atrocidades existentes no te preocupes también lo eliminaremos y buscaremos los demás y si hay alguno en nuestro banco lo destruiremos y te informaremos de ellos- dijo Ragnok completamente enfadado contra aquel que se atreviera a meter tal objeto en su banco

Durante las siguientes horas eliminaron todos los bloqueos puestos en Harry así como el fragmento de alma en su cuerpo revisando sus habilidades y herencias vieron que seguían exactamente igual

-bueno Harry nos tomara dos semanas ara saber que tanto te robaron así como saber a dónde fue a parar tu dinero y quienes te robaron durante ese tiempo te puedo sugerir entrenes las habilidades que te fueron negadas- dijo Ragnok

-lo hare pero me tomara años ponerme al corriente- dijo Harry

-no necesariamente aquí contamos con algo llamado las cámaras del conocimiento en ellas puedes estar dos semanas en tiempo normal pero para ti pasaran dos años adentro te permitiremos usarlas de tal manera que puedas aprender todo lo que te fue negado ya que eres un amigo de la nación duende pero antes de entrar te daré los anillos que te acreditan como jefe de las casas- dijo Ragnok sacando ocho anillos –ahora como ves todos van en el mismo dedo así que si quieres los podemos combinar en uno y que muestre la cresta que tú quieras-

-háganlo por favor Ragnok- dijo Harry

-bien solo te pido que no los muestres hasta el día de tu cumpleaños cuando se dará la lectura del testamento de tus padres y Sirius- dijo Ragnok

-así lo hare Ragnok muchas gracias- dijo Harry mientras se colocaba el anillo con los emblemas de las familias

Se dirigieron a las salas del conocimiento donde Harry entro para su entrenamiento después de eso Ragnok se dirigió a hablar con Fleur para informarle de su estado con Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener**

**lo siento por la tardanza pero con las tareas en la uni y los examenes casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir **

**Capitulo 2: nuevo inicio planes del ministro**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la reunión entre Harry y Ragnok dos semanas desde que Harry había descubierto que le estaban robando dos semanas desde que Harry entro en las salas del conocimiento dos semanas desde que Fleur se entero de que estaba en una unión del alma con Harry dos semanas durante las cuales las investigaciones de las cuentas de Harry dos semanas en las que se estuvieron buscando las ubicaciones de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort con resultados positivos ahora enfrente de la puerta en la que entro Harry se encontraban Ragnok Fleur Bill y varios duendes con una bolsa cada uno esperando la salida del niño que vivió

Al abrirse la puerta frente a ellos apareció Harry Potter completamente cambiado ya no era el chico desnutrido y bajo de estatura ahora era un chico alto casi tanto como Bill el cabello largo rebelde de color negro con pequeños destellos de color verde los ojos verde esmeralda que irradiaban conocimiento dolor amor y tristeza los músculos de su cuerpo ahora eran bien definidos sin ser excesivos la ropa todavía le quedaba grande pero aun así le provoco A Fleur ruborizarse ante la vista

-hola Harry bien venido de nuevo- dijo Ragnok

-gracias Ragnok un placer verte- dijo Harry –vez algo que te guste Fleur- dijo Harry haciendo que Fleur se pusiera aun mas roja

-Harry he de decir que hemos encontrado a quienes te han estado robando son Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley de lo robado el mayor es Dumbledore con casi un millón y medio de galeones Molly Weasley con u millón de galeones cada dos meses que distribuyo en las Bóvedas de sus hijos pero la mayor parte está en una con su nombre de soltera- dijo Ragnok

-Bill tu tenias conocimiento de esto- dijo Harry furioso

-no Harry Charlie Fred George y yo no teníamos ni idea de que el dinero en nuestras Bóvedas era tuyo de ser así no lo hubiéramos aceptado nuestra madre nos hiso pensar que nos dieron el apoyo para conseguir el material de la escuela- dijo Bill

-está bien Ragnok que ellos conserven el dinero ya que ellos si son mis amigos y me apoya pero los demás quiero hasta el último centavo que me han robado de vuelta además incluye 20,000 galeones en la cuenta de cada uno de los Weasley que no tenían idea y manda un arquitecto a Arthur para remodelar su casa con la condición de que Molly Ronald Percy y Ginevra sean expulsados de la familia por sus crímenes – dijo Harry

-así se hará Harry- dijo Ragnok

-a y Ragnok quiero que mires en todas mis bóveda y toma de cada una los cinco artículos hechos por duendes que prefieran irán de regreso a tu gente- dijo Harry -ahora me gustaría saber esa cantidad es retirada cada cuanto y desde cuándo-

-según los informes desde que tenias un año y cada dos meses me temo que si no fuera por las acciones en empresas que generan grandes ganancias estarías en banca rota como señor Potter- dijo Ragnok

-y quien ha estado llevando a la gente a mi bóveda ya que según se requiere mi permiso firmado para hacerlo- dijo Harry haciendo que Ragnok se congelara si esto era cierto había un traidor entre ellos y eso era poco decir ya que estaban robando a el mago más rico de toda Inglaterra

-déjame ver creo que el encargado de esto es Griphook- dijo Bill sosteniendo la carpeta mientras entraban en la oficina del director

Inmediatamente Ragnok mando por el duende

-quería verme señor- dijo Griphook algo asustado

-así es Griphook dime porque has estado escoltando personas a la bóveda del señor Potter y con el permiso de quien- dijo Ragnok

-los he estado acompañando ya que tenían un permiso escrito y firmado por el señor Potter así como la orden directa del cajero numero 15- dijo Griphook

-y siempre es el mismo cajero el que te manda- pregunto Harry

-así es señor Potter- dijo Griphook

-parece Ragnok que encontramos a nuestro traidor- dijo Harry

-me temo que si Harry, Griphook mándame a al cajero ahora- dijo Ragnok

Después de unos minutos apareció el cajero

-quería verme señor- dijo el duende

-así es hemos detectado un patrón en los robos al señor Potter y resulta que siempre es en tu caja de la que salen en lugar de cualquier otra así que te exijo explicarte- dijo Ragnok haciendo que el duende sudara balas

-bueno siempre se han presentado en mi caja con el permiso firmado por el señor Potter así que yo simplemente los mandaba- dijo el duende

-y dime como un niño de poco más de un año es capaz de escribir su nombre por muy mago que sea- dijo Harry

-guardias ejecuten al traidor- dijo Ragnok mientras otros duendes entraban y sacaban al cajero

-Bueno Ragnok yo me retiro tengo compras que hacer- dijo Harry

-claro Harry pero primero debemos hablar con la señorita Delacour- dijo Ragnok

-de que quiere hablar con migo director- dijo Fleur

-bueno ya que esta prometida al señor Potter entiende que esto representa un conflicto de intereses ya que tiene que apoyar a su futuro marido pero su empleo en el banco le hace guardar información que puede ser vital como tal no podemos permitir que siga trabajando aquí- dijo Ragnok

-bueno en ese caso yo creo que me quedo con mi futuro marido me encanta trabajar aquí pero no quiero tener problemas así que tendrá mi renuncia a la hora del cierre- dijo Fleur

-no hay necesidad de esperar tanto tenemos un documento similar además se le dan recomendaciones muy buenas para que pueda trabajar en cualquier otro lugar- dijo Ragnok

-muchas gracias director- dijo Fleur y después de eso salieron del banco a lo que Harry llamo el infierno compras Veela

Salieron de Gringotts con una bolsa llena de oro y una cartera llena de libras para comprar en ambos mundos

-te das cuenta que tendré que regresar al banco para poder conseguir otros modos de pago y la hora de la lectura de los testamentos verdad- dijo Harry mientras era arrastrado a Madame Malkin para un nuevo guardarropa mágico

-si lo sé pero primero quiero pasar algún tiempo a solas contigo para conocernos mejor yo se que te amo pero no se que sientes por mi o por las otras chicas así que vamos a hablar un rato conocernos y luego regresar para todo eso y luego nos vamos al mundo Muggle a rentar un departamento para un mes mudarnos y después de la lectura de los testamentos nos mudamos a alguna de las casa que heredes- dijo Fleur en perfecto ingles

-ok ok tu ganas pero por lo menos déjame caminar estoy empezando a sentirme mascota- dijo Harry haciendo que Fleur se riera un poco

Pasaron cerca de dos horas escogiendo las ropas así como los colores y materiales de estas y salieron para seguir con las compras ya que por la cantidad de ropa tardarían cerca de tres horas en tenerlas listas fueron a la tienda de baúles donde cada uno se compro uno con 7 compartimientos para Harry uno era una recamara con baño y chimenea con conexión flu el segundo un gimnasio sin los aparatos ya que esos los comprarían luego el tercero un laboratorio de pociones con estantes y gabinetes más grandes y con más capacidad que los de Snape en Hogwarts el cuarto un salón donde podría practicar esgrima baile y artes marciales el quinto un compartimiento común lo suficiente mente grande para meter todas sus cosas de la escuela y un poco más el sexto era un estudio privado al cual solo Harry y sus novias tendrían acceso y el séptimo era un salón común en el cual podría practicar magia y duelo el de Fleur fue exactamente igual que el de Harry además tenían encantamientos especiales para que no pesaran nada así como para que se encogieran con un solo toque del dueño y solo este los pudiera abrir, luego fueron a la botica para comprar todo tipo de ingredientes para pociones luego a la librería por libros que consideraron necesarios así como otros pocos para su lectura personal desidieron tomar un helado y descansar un rato luego ir a recoger la ropa y por ultimo ir a Ollivanders a ver si podían obtener una nueva varita

Después de salir de madame Malkin con la ropa nueva y un nuevo aspecto de Harry de dirigieron a Ollivanders

-señor Potter a que debo el placer de su visita- dijo Ollivander

-bueno señor Ollivander quería ver las posibilidades de tener una segunda varita- dijo Harry

-bueno eso es ilegal a menos que seas un auror- dijo Ollivander

-si eso lo sé lo que pasa es que si tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort con mi varita será muy difícil- dijo Harry ignorando el estremecimiento de los dos mayores

-eso es cierto-dijo Ollivander –pero ya que eres un cliente difícil te hare una personalizada es más difícil pero solo funcionara para ti si se hace correctamente y si la señorita lo desea puedo hacerle una-

-eso sería perfecto pero creo que puede considerar la opción de siete más en algún momento posterior- dijo Harry después de discutir con Fleur

-bueno necesito las razones pero no tengo muchos clientes que me piden esto- dijo Ollivander

-bueno el hecho es que se de siete personas más que podrían necesitar una segunda varita e incluso le puedo proporcionar algunos materiales muy raros- dijo Harry en un tono de negocios

-bien pasemos a la parte trasera de la tienda para atenderlos- dijo Ollivander en perspectiva de núcleos raros para sus varitas

-bien señor Potter empecemos con la madera hay muchos tipos así que por favor pase la mano por los didtintod bloque hasta que sienta uno o más con los que se sienta cómodo- dijo Ollivander

Harry empezó a pasar su mano derecha por varios tipos de madera hasta que se quedo con tres

-interesante cerezo, palo de rosa y cedro- dijo Ollivander -bien ahora señorita Delacour por favor haga lo mismo que el señor Potter-

Las maderas de Fleur resultaron se palo de rosa y sauce

-bien ahora con los núcleos hagan lo mismo- dijo Ollivander pasándoles una pequeña cantidad de frascos con diversos materiales

Harry y Fleur pasaron su mano por los diversos materiales que tenían a su disposición pero ninguno se acomodo para ellos

-señor Ollivander si un animago tiene una forma mágica puede usarse para una varita- dijo Harry

-es posible señor Potter pero no conozco a nadie que tenga una forma mágica- dijo Ollivander

Bueno yo tengo unas cuantas así que tal vez podamos usarlas- dijo Harry

Harry primero cambio a un fénix blanco puro con las plumas de la cola y unas cuantas de las alas de color dorado

-un fénix imperial extraño pero muy poderoso- dijo Ollivander –para esta criatura yo diría que tal vez las plumas de la cola sería la mejor opción-

Al instante Harry se movió de tal manera que tres plumas cayeron sobre el mostrador

-estoy asumiendo que una es para usted otra para la señorita aquí y la ultima para mi tienda- dijo Ollivander solo para obtener una inclinación de Harry

Una vez más cambio para mostrar un lobo de gran tamaño de color negro ten oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas

-un lobo sombra es muy raro en estos animales la parte que mejor conduce la magia seria un colmillo ya que es l parte que mudan constantemente- dijo Ollivander a lo que Harry dejo caer cuatro colmillos

Ollivander asintió y tomo los cuatro colmillos del lobo una vez más Harry cambio ahora parecía un dragón alargado sin alas y con una especie de bigotes alargados de cada lado de la cara

-un dragón imperial seria de los bigotes si me permite- dijo Ollivander

Harry agacho la cabeza y Ollivander tomo dos pelos de los bigotes de cada lado Harry cambio a ser el de nuevo

-esas son todas las formas mágicas seguras que tengo ya que otra podría matar ya que no son precisamente amigables- dijo Harry –bueno hay una mas pero solo tomara el núcleo para dos varitas no mas esa es la única condición-

-acepto la condición señor Potter- dijo Ollivander Harry cambio convirtiéndose en un Pegaso negro casi tan grande como un Abraxan lo que sorprendió a los dos

-hermosa criatura solo tomare dos plumas una de cada ala- dijo Ollivander por toda respuesta Harry abrió sus alas para que Ollivander tomara las plumas

-confió señor Ollivander que pueda hacer las varitas con lo que le di- dijo Harry

-desde luego señor Potter pero aun no terminamos ahora deben elegir las runas que se colocaran en sus varitas- dijo Ollivander sacando tres piedras con runas

Pasaron la mano por las tres piedras y en las tres lo sintieron tan natural como si fueran parte de ellos

-bien se usaran todas las runas ahora para la piedra de poder- dijo Ollivander sacando varias piedras de todos los colores

Pasaron sus manos y solo una fue para cada uno

-interesante la señorita Delacour la suya es una esmeralda encantada por Rowena Ravenclaw y el señor Potter un rubí encantado por los cuatro fundadores mientras todavía trabajaban juntos- dijo Ollivander –ahora si tienen alguna preferencia sobre un forma especial para el mango de la varita-

Después de pensar un rato Fleur pidió una cabeza de Pegaso mientras Harry un dragón imperial

Ollivander les informo que sus varitas estarían listas en una semana así que regresaron al banco para pedir la hora de la lectura del testamento de Sirius y los padres de Harry sin embargo al entrar le dijeron inmediatamente que la lectura seria al medio día y le entregaron una chequera para el mundo mágico y una tarjeta para el mundo muggle

Con esto Harry y Fleur salieron al Londres muggle para comprar más ropa y buscar un lugar donde vivir

- en el ministerio de magia-

-dolores debemos encontrar algo para librarnos de Potter- dijo un hombre

-lo sé Cornelius pero no podemos al parecer es jefe de varias familias- dijo una mujer con cara de sapo

-entonces podemos usar eso si él no tiene una esposa para cada casa nosotros podemos asignarla y lo mejor es que ellas nos darán fondos desde sus bóvedas en Gringotts- dijo en hombre ahora conocido como Cornelius

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos- dijo otro hombre entrando

-explíquese por favor señor Parkinson- pidió Dolores

-sencillo mi hija Pansy está en el mismo año que el mocoso- dijo el señor Parkinson

-es decir podemos hacer que se enamore de tu hija y después quitarle todo- dijo Dolores

-sí pero eso aplica a una sola casa que pasa con las demás- dijo Cornelius

-tal vez pero es mejor que nada y con una de sus familias completamente de nuestro lado no tenemos de que preocuparnos- dijo el señor Parkinson

-bien lo aremos a su manera pero si esto falla no me hare responsable de nada- dijo Cornelius

-de acuerdo mientras tanto tenemos que encontrar a otras chicas para que Potter este de nuestro lado y no en nuestra contra- dijo Dolores

-muy bien pongámonos a trabajar no queda mucho tiempo para que se dé la reunión del Wizengamot en la que el participara- dijo Cornelius con lo que todos salieron de la sala a sus respectivos destinos

**lo siento si es corto pero almenos es un nuevo capitulo no voy a sacar a Hermione del harem por la razon de que me desafiaron a hacerlo de esta manera voy a agregar a pansy y estoy pensando en otras mujeres mayores asi que si tienen ideas compartanlas no voy a poner a Gabrielle la hermana de fleur porque la pondre de once años y emparejada con el primo de uno de los prinsipales personajes no dire quien ya que es sorpresa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: El mundo y personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son todos de J. K. Rowling, no hago esto esperando remuneración lo hago por el gusto de escribir y con el fin de entretener**

**perdon por el retraso trate de hacerlo haceptable sobre todo en algunas esenas comenten y diganme como les parese**

Capitulo 3: nueva vivienda, juntando a las chicas

Harry y Fleur se dirigían al caldero chorreante habían decidido que primero buscarían un lugar para vivir así que Fleur tenía que cambiarse por algo de ropa muggle poco después salió vestida con una falda azul como la de su escuela solo que de un color un poco más oscuro que resaltaba su trasero firme y bien formado una blusa azul claro que dejaba ver sus bien formados y firmes senos taza DD zapatos de tacón alto que dejaban ver la punta de sus pies y el cabello suelto lo que la hacía lucir más bella de lo normal salieron a las pocas zonas en las que Harry sabía que había casas o apartamentos en venta con varios hombre mandando miradas llenas de lujuria hacia Fleur y de parte de las mujeres a Harry

Estuvieron buscando por varias casas hasta que encontraron una que le gusto a Fleur tenía tres pisos de alto con seis habitaciones con baño propio cochera sala de estar cocina y comedor cuando se enteraron de que los tíos de Harry estaban interesados en ella se preguntaron cómo podían pagarla con el salario de Vernon ya que nunca ahorraban y lo gastaban todo en Dudley imaginando de donde salía el dinero decidieron comprarla de inmediato y mudarse lo más pronto posible

Una vez entraron a la casa fueron al dormitorio principal en el Fleur transformo en viejo baúl de Harry en una cama y la ropa vieja en mantas mientras el salía a comprar algo de comer

Una vez que Fleur termino ce transformar la cama y manta decidió ponerse algo más cómodo ella conocía las leyes del ministerio, quería a Harry y no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran solo por las ambiciones de un idiota que tenía miedo de perder el poder así que se quito todo quedándose solo en sus bragas y sujetador de color negro y enzima se puso un camisón que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y permitía ver a través de él solo esperaba que Harry al verla le saltara enzima y no la dejara en paz hasta que no pudiera caminar en línea recta por una semana

Harry paso por varios locales buscando algo para llevar de comer a la casa encontró un restaurante chino y decidió probar algo nuevo y ver la reacción de Fleur el solo esperaba que terminando de comer se la pudiera coger hasta que ella no pudiera caminar en línea recta por una semana le gustaba esa chica desde el torneo de los tres magos y la quería solo para él, sabía que el ministerio tramaba algo y que no era bueno para el así que debía juntar a la mayor cantidad de sus mujeres antes de que Fudge hiciera su movimiento.

Harry regreso a casa con las bolsas de la comida y fue directo al cuarto ya que era el único lugar donde se podían sentar para comer de momento al entrar vio a Fleur en tan poca ropa que le dieron ganas de olvidar la comida y tomarla en el acto pero detuvo su line de pensamiento cuando escucho la voz de Fleur

-Harry qué bueno que llegaste ya tengo hambre-

-si yo también compre comida china para hoy, y ya mañana que compremos los muebles y electrodomésticos compraremos comida más variada-

-estoy de acuerdo Harry sin embargo después de cenar tenemos que hablar da algunas cosas- dijo Fleur moviendo una de sus piernas para permitir a Harry una vista ligera de su condición de mujer cubierta por la delgada prenda un poco mojada lo que provoco a Harry tragar fuertemente y sentirse nervioso mientras asentía con la cabeza

Durante la comida Harry nunca le quito los ojos de encima a su futura esposa pensando solo en lo mucho que quiera vivir con la mujer enfrente de el

-Harry sabes que el ministerio tratara algo para tener la influencia de tus familias de tu lado- dijo Fleur

-lo sé pero lo que no se es como lo harán- dijo Harry

-trataran de que te cases con mujeres que están de su lado o que pueden manipular fácilmente- dijo Fleur

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Harry

-porque en todos los ministerios es igual si un jefe de dos o más familias no tiene a una mujer para cada casa, a una edad determinada ellos la imponen, aquí en Inglaterra en a los dieciséis años- dijo Fleur

-pero eso es en dos semanas- dijo Harry algo molesto

-lo sé pero no termina ahí para considerar a la mujer en definitiva como tu compañera ella debe tener el anillo de la casa a la que corresponde y ahí radica el problema ya que la magia solo reconocerá a una mujer como tu esposa de una casa después de completar la unión con ella- dijo Fleur

-y como se considera completa esta unión- dijo Harry mientras pensaba "por favor dime que tengo que tener sexo con cada una y voy a empezar contigo aquí y ahora"

-bueno eso es fácil después del sexo el anillo de la casa aparece en la mujer- dijo Fleur –y empezaremos ahora mi amor-

Harry asintió lentamente muy feliz de que Fleur sería su pinera vez

Lenta mente Fleur se acerco a Harry y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente cosa que al principio paralizo a Harry ya que él no sabía cómo responder

-solo relájate y permite que mis labios te guíen y de ahí actúa un poco por instinto si eso no me gusta te lo diré y tendrás que parar pero si me gusta mis gemidos te lo dirán- dijo Fleur después de notar la rigidez de su compañero a lo que él solo asintió

Fleur volvió a besar a Harry quien ahora si respondió lentamente al principio cosa que no molesto a la mujer parte veela sino que le complació mientras poco a poco Harry aumentaba la pasión en el beso

-lemon-(es el primero así que díganme que piensan pero no sean muy duros)

Harry poco a poco movió sus manos a los pechos de Fleur apretándolos ligeramente provocando un gemido de placer de la rubia para luego trasladarse al final del camisón y empezó a subirlo

Los dos amantes se separaron para que Harry pudiera quitarle el camisón a Fleur para que luego ella le quitara la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers

-Harry te quiero dentro de mi rápido- Dijo Fleur

-lo siento hermosa pero no he terminado de explorar tu cuerpo así que continuemos lento y después tomaremos tu ritmo- Dijo Harry mientras movía sus manos a la espalda de Fleur para desabrocharle el sujetador ella solo movió sus brazos un poco para que callera al suelo mientras Harry observaba su pezones duros y rosas

-adelante Harry no solo los mires tómalos- dijo Fleur con la cara ligeramente rosa por la forma en que Harry miraba sus pechos

Harry lentamente tomo los pechos de Fleur entre sus manos masajeándolos suavemente lo que provoco varios gemidos de placer de la bruja francesa poco a poco llevo los pechos de Fleur a su boca y empezó a chupar sus pezones dándoles pequeños mordiscos lo que hizo a Fleur gritar por la sorpresa de las acciones de Harry mientras el deslizaba una mano por debajo de las bragas de Fleur asiéndola gemir de placer

-Harry sigue haciendo eso me encanta- dijo Fleur mientras sentía algo salir del pecho que Harry estaba succionando excitándola aun mas

Cuando Harry sintió la leche salir del seno de Fleur decidió probarla antes de tomar más descubriendo un sabor dulce y posiblemente adictivo así que comenzó a beber con ansias antes de pasar al otro pecho para darle el mismo tratamiento y recibir más leche de la hermosa mujer que tenía solo para el haciendo que ella gritara su placer como el aumento el ritmo en sus pechos. Después de terminar con los pechos de Fleur se traslado a sus pies decidiendo torturarla un poco antes de darle lo que ella quería

Al llegar al pie derecho lo tomo entre sus manos mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca uno por uno mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un masaje para quitarle el cansancio después de lamer empezó a subir por esa larga pierna que tanto le gustaba dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos cada poca distancia en subida lo que provoco que Fleur solo pudiera gritar su nombre y pedir mas

Cuando Harry llego a las bregas de Fleur solo se dedico a burlarse de ella mientras daba pequeños besos a la zona más intima de su mujer ya no podía solo pensar en ella como su novia o futura esposa ya era su mujer y a él le gustaba esa idea aunque sin saberlo Fleur estaba teniendo pensamientos similares, después de besar y dar un pequeño mordisco al clítoris de Fleur se traslado al otro pie para darle el mismo tratamiento sin embargo al llegar a las bragas de Fleur esta vez no la beso a través de estas sino que se las quito y hundió su cara en el coño de Fleur el cual tenía una pequeña cantidad de vello púbico bien recortado en forma de fleca apuntando a su entrada

Harry simplemente empezó a lamer la condición de mujer de Fleur haciéndola gemir y gritar su nombre en el placer mientras le pedía más

-AHHHH SI HARRY DAME MAS NO PARES- dijo Fleur entre cortada por su respiración pesada

El no se hiso rogar así que empezó a meter su lengua en el coño de Fleur mientras frotaba su nariz en el clítoris de su mujer

-AHHHHHHH HARRY NO PUEDO MAS ME ESTOY CORRIENDO- grito Fleur mientras soltaba sus jugos en la boca de Harry quien lo bebió todo como si fuera agua después de estar en el desierto por días

-ahora yo ya disfrute así que te toca a ti mi amor. Dijo Fleur mientras le quitaba los bóxers a Harry soltando un suspiro de alegría al ver la polla dura de 20 cm de largo y casi 10 cm de ancho de Harry –hmmmmm que delicia- dijo Fleur lamiéndose los labios de manera sensual

Sin previo aviso Fleur se metió la polla de Harry a la boca de una sola vez-AHHHH FLEUR TU BOCA SE SIENTE TAN BIEN- grito Harry como Fleur comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y bajo saboreando y disfrutando la polla de su hombre

Después de casi cuarenta minutos en los que Fleur estuvo chupando succionando y lamiendo la polla y bolas de Harry agarro sus grandes tetas y las puso alrededor de la polla de Harry mientras mantenía la punta en su boca mientras frotaba aun más rápido

-AHHHHH FLEUR YA MO PUEDO MAS ME CORRO- grito Harry mientras soltaba toda su carga en la boca de Fleur quien no pudo retener todo el semen en su boca dejando que algunos chorros de semen caigan en sus tetas lo que provoco a Harry excitarse aun mas con la imagen delante de el

-es hora del plato principal lindura- dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras Fleur terminaba de lamer el semen de Harry de sus tetas

-sí pero primero quiero que sepas que eres el primer y único Hombre con el que voy a estar- dijo Fleur con ojos lujuriosos

-eso está bien por mi y lo hace a un mejor- dijo Harry mientras acostaba a Fleur en la cama y colocaba su polla en la entrada de su vagina

-hazlo Harry te quiero dentro de mi ahora- dijo Fleur

Sin esperar más Harry metió su polla completa en el coño de Fleur en un solo movimiento –AHHH HARRY ESO DUELE AHORA MUEVETE Y COMVIERTE MI DOLOR EN PLACER- grito la mujer francesa al sentir como Harry rompía su himen

Harry empezó a moverse adentro y afuera en el coño de Fleur quien a cada minuto sus gritos se convertía de dolor a placer

-AHH HARRY SE SIENTE TAN BIEN PORFAVOR MAS DURO Y MAS PROFUNDO-

-CLARO FLEUR TE VOY A DAR CON TODO TE VOY A HACER MIA-

-SI HARRY DAME MAS PLACER TOMA MIS PECHOS Y BEBE MI LECHE ESO ME EXCITA TANTO Y ME PONE MAS Y MAS MOJADA-

-COMO QUIERAS HERMOSA BEBERE TÚ LECHE Y SERAS MIA POR SIEMPRE- dijo Harry mientras tomaba uno de los senos de Fleur y empezaba a beber su leche

Después de casi una hora en la que ni Harry ni Fleur paraban de gemir de placer ambos empezaron a sentir un nuevo orgasmo

-AHHH HARRY NO AGUANTO MAS ME CORRO- grito Fleur mientras sus jugos corrían por toda la polla de Harry quien sintió como las paredes internas de su mujer apretaban su polla tratando de exprimirla

-AHH FLEUR ME CORRO- grito Harry lleno de placer mientras empezaba a eyacular dentro de su mujer

–CORRETE DENTO DE MI HARRY QUIERO TU SEMEN EN MI INTERIOR LLENANDOME- dijo Fleur mientras sentía los primeros chorros de semen salir dentro de ella

-¿lista para la ronda dos?- pregunto Harry

-sí pero- empezó a decir Fleur mientras se daba la vuelta –ahora quiero que penetres aquí- dijo Mientras abría sus hermosas nalgas y metía uno de sus dedos en su culo

-ahora estamos hablando enserio- dijo Harry mientras ponía la punta de su miembro en la entrada del culo de su mujer

-penetra de un golpe y muévete inmediatamente quiero que el dolor se convierta en placer como en mi coño- dijo Fleur

Harry entro de un golpe y empezó a moverse inmediatamente

-AHHH HARRY SI DAME MÁS PLACER- grito Fleur mientras sentía a Harry golpear dentro de su culo en varios puntos sensibles

-claro que si Fleur no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado poder penetrar tu hermoso culito- dijo Harry mientras golpeaba más rápido, más duro y más profundo dentro del culo de Fleur

-PROBABLEMENTE TANTO COMO YO, HE QUERIDO ESTO DESDE QUE TERMINO LA SEGUNDA PRUEVA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS- grito Fleur jadeando un poco de aire mientras sentía su dolor convertirse en placer

Después de eso Harry se dedico a satisfacer a su mujer tanto como podía golpeando más duro dentro de ella y de vez en cuando tomando uno de sus pechos y bebiendo su leche

-HARRY NO AGUANTO MAS ME ESTOY CORRIENDO- grito Fleur después de media hora

-YO TAMBIEN ME CORRO Fleur- grito Harry sintiendo como su polla se ponía tensa y su semen saliendo

-SI CORRETE EN MI CULO, CORRETE CONMIGO- grito Fleur mientras sentía su orgasmo cada vez mas fuerte

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- grito Fleur al sentir su liberación y sus jugos cayendo por sus piernas hacia el colchón

-FLEURRRRR- grito Harry al sentir como su semilla se regaba en el interior del culo de Fleur

Después de recuperarse de su orgasmo Harry salió del culo de Fleur dejándose caer de espalas en la cama mientras Fleur se acomodaba en su pecho cayendo dormidos sin darse cuenta cuando el anillo Potter apareció en el dedo anular derecho

-fin lemon (por favor no sean crueles-

A la mañana siguiente despertaron tranquilamente con Fleur sintiendo unas pequeñas molestias en su ano por la noche apasionada que tuvo con su compañero recién unido se levanto vistió y salió a comprar algo para el desayuno

-buenos días amor- fue lo primero que escucho Harry al despertar

-buenos días linda- respondió sentándose sobre la cama

-espero que tengas hambre- dijo la mujer francesa

-claro que tengo que vamos a desayunar- pregunto Harry

-bueno tenemos jugo de naranja panqueques café y un poco de leche- dijo Fleur

-que bien desayunemos tenemos un largo día y tengo que reunir a las otras chicas- dijo Harry un poco exasperado

Desayunaron con calma y salieron de la casa a comprar los muebles y electrodomésticos que iban a necesitar

Después de recorrer varias tiendas y habiendo comprado una habitación para cada chica escogidas por Fleur una sala y cocina escogidas por Harry así como pasar por una compañía de televisión por cable para su casa pasaron al caldero chorreante donde por casualidad se toparon con las otras chicas de Harry

-POTTER TENEMOS QUE HABLAR- grito Astoria Greengrass

-si bien la verdad es que quería hablar con ustedes también- dijo Harry –Tom tomaremos un cubículo privado y llévanos el almuerzo por favor- pidió al hombre que atendía el bar

-claro señor Potter tomen el cubículo 4 y les llevare el almuerzo en 10 minutos- dijo Tom

Todos entraron en el cubículo en silencio pensando en diferentes cosas las chicas en que preguntas hacer Harry en que explicaciones dar y Fleur en cómo convencer a las chicas de que todos estaban unidos por la magia lo cual no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Harry tenía un gran poder mágico y siendo jefe de ocho casas era completamente legal

-bien Potter empieza por decirnos cómo es posible que estemos unidas a ti- dijo Daphne

-bien por lo que los duendes me explicaron al tener un núcleo mágico más fuerte y grande que los demás mi magia escogió a varias mujeres de tal manera que mi poder se dividiera en partes iguales a mi descendencia sin sobrecargar a la madre- dijo Harry

-bien y cómo podemos tener títulos diferentes con un solo esposo- dijo Tonks

-bueno eso es principalmente debido a que ninguno de mis antepasados tomo el o los títulos que tenían que terminaron pasando a mi además de que tengo varias de las habilidades principales de cada familia a la que pertenezco- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta a Tom

-además de eso se da el caso de que al parecer en algún momento el tuvo contacto con alguna de ustedes de manera seria por lo que su magia evaluó las capacidades de cada una dándoles una casa- dijo Fleur

-Y tú qué haces aquí Fleur pensé que trabajabas en el banco- dijo Hemione con cara seria

-trabajaba hasta ayer cuando me uní a Harry ya que como empleada debo guardar muchos secretos pero si estos perjudicaban a Harry tenía la obligación de decirle como tal para evitar conflictos de intereses renuncie- dijo Fleur encogiéndose de hombros

-y a que casa perteneces tu- pregunto Astoria un poco más interesada

-bueno yo pertenezco a la casa Potter así como tu perteneces a la casa Emrys- dijo Fleur dirigiéndose a la más joven de la sala

-casa Emrys me parece conocido- dijo Hermione

-tal vez te suene mas como Merlín Ambrosius- dijo Harry

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron todas las chicas menos Fleur quien solo se tapo la boca para evitar reírse

-que, mi madre era su descendiente pero nunca pudo despertar su poder ya que le faltaba el conocimiento de ser parte de su familia- dijo Harry

-¿bien y a que casa pertenece cada una de nosotras?- pregunto Parvati

-bueno Katie a la casa Black Tonks a la Peverell Astoria a la Emrys Daphne a la Slytherin Luna a la Ravenclaw Susan a la Hufflepuff Hermione a la Gryffindor- dijo Harry –aunque Tonks ve pensando cómo quieres que te llamemos ya que Tonks no se va a poder cuando te cases ya sea conmigo o alguien más_-_

-bueno pueden llamarme Nym eso no me molesta, además no tengo problemas en casarme contigo Harry a decir verdad me gustas mucho desde el año pasado- dijo Tonks

Después de hablar un rato el resto las chicas Daphne hablo por todas

-bueno ninguna de nosotras tiene problemas en casarnos contigo Harry pero eso si tienes que hablar con nuestros familiares y debemos mudarnos a tu casa para poder completar la unión- dijo la rubia Slytherin

-bueno eso se puede hacer yo creo que mañana voy a sus casas a hablar con sus padres- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué mañana Harry?- pregunto Susan

-bueno porque nosotros debemos regresar a esperar los muebles que compramos para la casa- dijo Fleur –por cierto Hermione no confíes ni en Ronald ni en Ginny Weasley-

-¿Por qué no? Pregunto la castaña extrañada

-porque están con Dumbledore en un plan para poder matarme y quedarse con todo lo que tengo pero eso se los explicare luego ya que en esta sala puede haber oídos indiscretos- dijo Harry

-bueno Harry nos vemos mañana- dijeron todas las jóvenes mientras se levantaban y besaban en los labios a Harry

-bueno yo a diferencia de las demás puedo mudarme hoy mismo Harry- dijo Tonks con un tono sugerente

-bueno volvamos a casa- dijo Harry

**Si lo se puede ser corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir entre el nacimiento de mis sobrinas y la universidad casi no he podido usar la compu además quería que la escena entre Harry y Fleur fuera por lo menos aceptable por favor no sean crueles en el próximo capítulo Harry se unirá a Tonks y visitara a los padres de todas sus chicas**


End file.
